Los secretos de los exorcistas
by MochiRochu69
Summary: Entre los exorcistas hay secretos que no han sido revelados y que revelaremos en este fic. Denle una oportunidad


**Mari: ****Ohayo****gosaimasu****, este es un fic fuera de lo normal y un regalo para una amiga. Necesitare la ayuda de mí querida admin "**_**Nati"**_

_**Nati: un gusto estar con todos ustedes ^^**_

**Mari: bueno sin más empezaremos el fic (solo para los que ya vieron el manga)**

**Disclaimer: D gray man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura, la historia y las entrevistadoras si me pertenecen**

**El secreto del exorcista**

**(Se ve a la derecha una chica rubia de ojos entre amarillo y verde un poco distraída viendo como pasaban las personas (****Nati****) y a la izquierda una chica de cabellos castaños, con sombrero y ojos verde pasto (Mari)**

Mari: hola, esta es la emisión de…

Nati y Mari: LOS SECRETOS DE LOS EXORCISTAS~~

Nati: y como Komui nos vio cara de niñas buenas podremos destrozar la infancia de cualquier exorcista… cof cof… digo entrevistarlos

Mari: aunque no creo que sea buena idea

Nati: ¿porque?

Mari: Bridgette nos está observando

Desde una esquina Bridgette las estaba observando con mirada asesina (así como de "no rompas nada")

Nati: pobre Komui, no me imagino como seria trabajar con una persona así

Mari: bueno después de todo Bridgette no es tan mala

Nati: *cara de pucheritos* ¿Cómo porque?

Mari: piénsalo, Komui nos dejó entrar, imagínate si en vez de nosotras fuera una rebelión de noe´s kawais, Bridgette no los habría dejado entrar

Nati: pero si no hizo nada por evitar que entráramos

Mari: ¿nada? Si hasta nos revisó con un encuentra-metales o como sea que se diga eso

Nati: fue incomodo cuando le tuve que decir que mi bra tenía varillas o/o

Mari: bueno es que sin ella aquí Komui ya estaría despedido

Nati: touche ¬.¬

Mari: como sea no veníamos a hablar de eso. Veníamos a espiar a un exorcista y así descubrir sus mejores secretos MUAHAHAHA

Nati: después de todo no somos tan buenas ¬w¬

Mari: hoy entrevistaremos a… *Se quita el sombrero y saca un papelito con el nombre de un exorcista. Y ese exorcista era…* ¿Kanda?

Nati: esto se pondrá interesante ¬w¬

Mari: ya deja de poner esa cara, das miedo

Nati: :okay:

*después de tanto caminar visualizaron a el exorcista de cabellos largos*

Nati: mira ahí está… y está entrando a su habitación ¬w¬

Mari:*dándole un golpe en la cabeza* no seas pervertida ¬¬

Nati: ok TToTT

Mari: el primer punto es… ¿su biografía?

Nati: si, hay que saber sobre su vida*se sienta en una silla y prende el computador* según wikia XD, tiene 18 años, mide 181 cm y cumple el 6 de junio *se queda sorprendida con esta última información*

Mari: tú también cumples el 6 de junio ¿cierto?

Nati: si…. Eso es tétrico

Mari: sigue leyendo

Nati: a cierto *vuelve a posar sus ojos en la pantalla* en el manga tiene el cabello negro, mientras en el anime es un negro-azulado, el general Tiedoll suele tratarlo como su hijo, en su vida anterior amaba a una chica… ¿Qué haces?

Mari: snifsnif sudo por los ojos snif

Nati: pobresito de el, despues de lo de la chica, la muerte de su hermanito o.o

Mari: snif ¡callate y sigue leyendo! T.T

Nati: bla bla bla … peleas… bla bla bla… ¡AQUÍ ESTA!

Mari: ¿Qué?

Nati: puede usar diversas formas de katana sin cambiar su estilo de lucha, es mas rapido que cualquier otra persona en la orden, su medidor de vida es una flor de lotto, de acuerdo al art-book sus intereses son la jardineria y comer soba, prefiere estar solitario, sus comidas favoritas son el soba y el tempura y no sabe nadar… ¬w¬ ¿que tal si le compramos una mini-alberca para navidad?

Mari: vamos enserio ¿ok?

Nati: hi Y.Y

Mari: ok, creo que tendremos que proceder a… preguntarle al experto ¬w¬

Nati: ya entendí de lo que me hablas ¬w¬

-_**30 minutos después-**_

Komui: Oliwis :3 ¿Qué hacen por aquí chicas?

Nati: Komui, solo necesitamos la información de Kanda y nos iremos

Komui: perdona pero no te puedo mostrar nada

Mari: Komui, amigo ¿Por qué no nos puedes decir el itinerario de Kanda?

Komui: es… confidencial

Nati y Mari: ¿porfavorrrrr?

Komui: ok, pero no le digan a nadie que les dije

Nati y Mari: hiii

Komui: han traído varios paquetes para Kanda, nadie sabe que contienen esos paquetes, un día tratamos de abrir uno pero Kanda llego y nos arrebató el paquete… yo pienso que es droga

Nati: Wooooowww impresionante, Mari rápido tengo una idea

(Corren al pasillo)

Mari: ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Nati: entrevistaremos a algunos de los exorcistas y así podremos saber la opinión de ellos respecto al raro comportamiento de Kanda

*la opinión de allen*

Allen: yo pienso que deben ser katanas, armas o algo por el estilo, ya saben lo sádico que es ¬¬

*la opinión de lenalee*

Lenalee: *nerviosa* no sé qué haya dentro de esas cajas pero no me interesa mucho ya que conozco a Kanda tan bien como para saber que no hay que meterse con él

*la opinión de Lavi*

Lavi:*perver* yo propongo que está saliendo con una chica y no nos lo quiere decir ¬w¬

*la opinión de Marie*

Marie: tal vez no sea un secreto, solo es algo que no nos quiere contar

Mari: es lo mismo ¬¬

*Para cuando las dos chicas voltearon Marie ya había desaparecido*

*la opinión de Johny*

Johny: yo no estoy para juzgarlo, pero a mi parecer es algo vergonzoso, ya que siempre que viene por los paquetes esta sonrojado

*la opinión de Bridgette*

Bridgette: y ustedes ¿Cómo supieron que a Kanda le habían llegado paquetes misteriosos? ¬¬

*las dos chicas corren como si no hubiera un mañana y después llegan a una bodega y se esconden alli*

Mari: bueno parece que ya tenemos la respuesta ¬w¬

Nati: jeje si ¿verdad? ^^U

Mari: no sabes de lo que hablo ¿verdad?

Nati: no T.T

Mari: como sabes casi todo el mundo dudo sobre el secreto, menos Lavi (incluso se le veía algo perver) y a Lenalee se le veía algo nerviosa, lo que significa que…

Nati: ¡KANDA ESTA SALIENDO CON LENALEE!

Mari: genial, ahora solo hay que entrar al cuarto de Kanda y encontrar evidencias ¬w¬

Nati: y después hay que mostrárselas a komui ¬w¬

Mari: esto será MUYYY interesante ¬w¬

*Las chicas corrieron a la velocidad de la luz aprovecharon que Kanda estaba fuera de la orden para abrir su habitación*

Mari: este lugar es misterioso

Nati: mira una foto de lenalee

Mari: vaya, realmente le gusta al chico

Nati: y aquí hay unos brazaletes con sus nombres… AWWWW que romántico

*de pronto algo misterioso se asoma por debajo de la cama, era un gato de cabello morado que traía un collar rojo*

Mari: un neko… ¿un neko?

Nati: awwww *agarra a la gatita y mira en su collar* amm… mira esto

Mari: ¿eh? *mira el collar y se sorprende* e-el gato se llama…

Las dos: ¿LENALEE?

Lenalee: ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? Dejen al gato en paz *amenazándolas*

*las chicas desaparecen y una de ellas se dirige a donde Komui*

Mari: KOMUI, KANDA ESTA SALIENDO CON TU HERMANA, tienen brazaletes con sus nombres escritos, fotos de ellos juntos y Kanda hasta tiene un gato que se llama Lenalee

Komui:….

*se va a alcanzar a su compañera rápidamente y salen rápido de ahí*

Nati: bueno,al parecer moriremos pero antes de morir espero review

Mari: lo siento por tardarme tanto en el fic shirayuki-san T.T

**Si dejan review hay menos posibilidades de que Kanda muera por culpa de Komui**

**Si quieren continuación solo diganlo**


End file.
